


k豆腐宽3p 猫尾学猫叫

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 莱万/克罗斯/克洛泽
Kudos: 2





	k豆腐宽3p 猫尾学猫叫

“喂？托尼？”

“lewy……你在哪？”托尼的声音听起来闷闷的，好像是蒙在被子里在打电话。

“我在学校训练，你怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“嗯……好难受……”哭唧唧的声音从手机里传出来，听到这莱万也有些慌了，托尼从来都没有这样过。

“我这就回去，你还好吗？”

对方没有回答，莱万只能听到手机里细微的抽泣声。

迅速赶到家，没看到克洛泽的身影，莱万也懒得去计较他跑到哪里去了，快步走到卧室，就看到床上躺着一个蚕蛹。

“托尼！托尼……”剥出托尼的脑袋，他的脸都被闷得泛红，眼里还有点点泪光，  
“怎么样？哪里不舒服？”手轻轻地理着他有些凌乱的头发问到。

托尼看清楚眼前的人，松开了抓住被子的手勾上莱万的脖子，主动送上了自己的嘴唇，  
“……后面……”

莱万这才发现托尼没有穿衣服，听到他的话一边接受着他难得这么热情的吻，一边伸手顺着托尼的腰侧摸向他的“后面”。

尾巴？  
莱万又摸了一下，确定自己摸到的是一条毛茸茸的尾巴，一端被塞进了托尼的后穴里，穴口好像还有些微的液体流了出来。

“怎么回事？”莱万微微拉开托尼，把他身上的被子扯开。

托尼还是黏糊糊地往他身上蹭，“米洛……”

“米洛干的？”  
莱万看清楚了托尼的样子，赤裸的身上星星点点的红痕，小腹上一片白浊的液体，灰白色的毛绒绒的尾巴一端被塞到他略微红肿的后穴中，靠近穴口的绒毛已经被漏出来的淫液打湿，纤细的脚腕上系着一根红绳，上面有一个小铃铛随着托尼的动作叮铃作响。

“米洛去哪了？”莱万声音略微沙哑地问，任由着托尼拉扯他衣服的动作，毕竟这么热情的托尼可不多见。

“不知道……lewy……我好难受……”  
莱万里面穿着一件衬衫，托尼颤抖着手解着那一排扣子，费了半天劲也才解开了一半，他有些急躁地蹬着腿，脚腕上的铃铛发出一阵阵声响。

莱万勾起托尼的下巴，看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，嘴唇凑近托尼的唇，却没有吻上去，只是轻蹭着那红润的唇瓣，他能清楚的感受到托尼呼出的滚烫的呼吸，  
“米洛对你做了什么？嗯？”

托尼想要往前凑含住莱万的嘴唇，而莱万却一个劲地躲避着他，  
“他……放了东西……唔……难受……”

“那你怎么不把东西拿出来？”指尖绕道托尼的身后，在他红肿的穴口撩拨着，不时捏住那根插在里面的尾巴轻轻抽动一下。

“他不让……不让我碰……他……生气了……”  
托尼瘫倒在莱万的怀里，手无力的抓着他衬衫的领子，修长的双腿难耐地蹬着身下的被子，  
“帮我、拿出来……lewy……”

莱万松开玩弄尾巴的手，站直了身子，看着无力侧倒在床上的托尼，  
“我要是拿出来了米洛更生气了怎么办？”

托尼咬了咬下唇，身后插着一个东西让他不敢躺着，只能翻身趴在床上，艰难地撑起上身抬头看着莱万，“lewy……”

莱万看着托尼湿漉漉眼睛，那一声黏腻的声音直接挠在了他的心上，特别是他现在的样子，湿透了的后穴中插着一根猫尾，头发被蹭得有些凌乱，那双透亮的眼睛中的泪水几乎要漏出来了。

抬手用拇指摩挲着托尼的下唇，又探进他的口腔中，后者也直接含住，舌尖扫过拇指每一处，吮吸勾引着莱万，托尼放开口中的拇指，又抓住莱万的手轻轻啃咬舔舐着他的手心。

托尼湿润柔软的舌尖在自己的手心不停地撩拨，莱万的呼吸也越来越重，他觉得自己再忍下去简直对不起自己胯下的巨根。

抽回托尼抓着的手，脱掉了身上十分多余的衣服。  
忽然失去支撑的托尼又趴倒在床上，这次他真的抵不住后穴传来的刺激，趴在床上没有动弹。

莱万上了床，摆弄着无力抵抗的托尼，本想让他跪趴在床上，但很明显托尼没有力气支撑住自己的身体，就只抬起了他的屁股，揉捏着他的臀肉。  
托尼夹着猫尾的后穴不自觉地收缩，再加上身体还在轻颤，带动着猫尾也一动一动的。

看着毛绒绒摆动的猫尾，莱万忽然有了一个大胆的想法。

抬手微用力拍了一下托尼的屁股，捏住了猫尾，  
“喵一声给我听听。”

“什么？！啊……！”托尼还没反应过来莱万说的话，插在后穴的猫尾又被往里捅了一段。

“喵一声。”身下的人抖动的幅度越来越大，莱万俯在托尼耳边，轻咬着他的耳垂，手也没有停下，捏着猫尾缓慢地抽插着。

“不……呜……别……”托尼把脸埋在枕头里，手紧紧抓着床单，摇着头拒绝。

“那我就去找米洛去了……”说着就要起身。

“不要走……”托尼拉住莱万。

“叫一声。”

托尼趴着委屈地看着莱万，咬了一下嘴唇，  
“我……喵……”  
立刻又把脸埋进枕头里，耳朵红的简直要滴出血来了。

莱万倒吸了一口气，他感觉自己的阴茎涨得马上就要爆炸了，一把抽出那根灰白色的猫尾。  
甬道口没有了堵塞物，里面遗留下来还没有清理的精液也慢慢流了出来。

“啊……”托尼发出了一声模糊的呻吟，感觉莱万的阴茎已经抵在了后穴处，  
“等一下……还有……里面……还有东西……”

听到这话莱万也微愣了一下，“还有？”  
试探着用两根手指抠挖着，“在哪？”

“被你、捅进去了……里面……”后穴中莱万的手指在四处戳弄，托尼颤抖着声音告诉他方向，  
“再……啊……深一点……哦……对……”

莱万拿出还在抖动的跳蛋，一股精液也被带出顺着托尼的阴茎滴在床单上，将东西丢到一边，阴茎抵在托尼的穴口，轻轻拍打着他泛红的臀肉，“还有吗？”

“没、没了……啊……慢点……呜……”

有了精液的润滑加上刚刚猫尾的帮忙，莱万很容易就将阴茎全部插进托尼的后穴中，开始缓慢又深入的抽插。

“啊……啊……”终于被填满的感觉让托尼放声呻吟。

后穴中残存的精液被一点点挤出来，又随着莱万的动作被捣弄成白沫，莱万看着趴在床上的托尼因为一波波快感无措地甩着手，手掐着他腰侧的软肉用力地顶向最深处。

“呜……”托尼的脸埋在枕头里，呻吟有些模糊。

莱万抽出阴茎，让他侧躺在床上，弯起他的腿，手抹了一把托尼穴口的被捣成白沫的精液，按在他的髋部，又顶了进去。

“啊……呃哈……”托尼被干得手紧紧地抓住床单，嘴也咬住枕头角，脚腕上的铃铛随着莱万的抽插发出一阵阵急促的声音。

莱万快速地挺动着腰身，空出一只手将手指伸进托尼咬着枕头的口中，让他的呻吟露出来。

由于是侧躺着，嘴还不能合起来，口水顺着托尼的口角流了出来，渗入了枕头里面。

很快托尼就射了出来，失神地趴着。

莱万也在托尼射精时被他缩紧的甬道绞得释放了出来。

在莱万还在抖动着喘气时，他感觉有一只手抚上自己的脖颈，熟悉的呼吸喷在耳边。  
侧过头吻了上去，抽出还在托尼体内的阴茎，转过身子搂着克洛泽躺在了床上，狠狠地吻着他的唇，腿也缠上他的腰，阴茎一下下地蹭着克洛泽的胯部，轻咬了一下他的下唇，“你去哪了？”

克洛泽也轻咬了一下莱万的下巴，留下了淡淡的牙印，“哪也没去。”

“哼。”手开始不老实地往下摸想要解开克洛泽的裤子，  
“托尼说你生气了，怎么回事？”

克洛泽抓住莱万的手压到他的头上，盯着他的眼睛，“我们的小野猫扔掉了我给他准备的小耳朵，”又停顿了一下，  
“还咬了我一口。”

莱万愣了一下，看了一眼克洛泽微微泛红的下唇，“我……”

克洛泽笑了笑，“你明天还有比赛，这次放过你。”

听到这话莱万又微噘起嘴向克洛泽索吻，克洛泽无奈地低头吻了上去，一直到莱万喘不上气才松开，“我想要你……”  
莱万在克洛泽脖子上轻啃着，腿也在他身后来回折腾。

克洛泽拉开莱万的腿，“你明天要比赛，不要胡闹。”

“米洛……”  
莱万凑到克洛泽耳边，邪笑了一下，  
“喵……～”

克洛泽眼神暗了暗，抬起头看着坏笑着的莱万，起身拿过刚刚被莱万丢在一边的跳蛋。

“不要那个！”看到克洛泽手中的跳蛋莱万果断拒绝，爬起来想要躲过去。

克洛泽抓住莱万的脚腕把他拉了过来，  
“你自找的，不要动。”

莱万躺在床上，一条腿被抬起来，暴露出来的后穴一阵阵地收缩，克洛泽将润滑剂涂在跳蛋上，“放松……”

“不要这样……啊……”  
跳蛋被顺利地塞进了他的后穴，不规律的抖动让莱万感觉它在不断地往甬道深处钻去。

莱万抓着克洛泽的衣角，可怜兮兮地看着他。  
克洛泽没有理会他的眼神，将一边的托尼抱过来放在莱万旁边，轻吻了一下他汗津津的额头。

回过神来的托尼回应了克洛泽的这个吻，含着他的唇瓣轻柔地吮吸着。

“开始吧。”克洛泽说。

托尼转过头，吻上了莱万的唇，又沿着他的脖颈向下，吻到胸口含住他的乳头轻轻吮吸研磨着，直到莱万一边的乳头红肿充血，托尼才又继续向下。

当阴茎被含住时莱万抖了一下，手不自觉地穿过托尼的头发，顺着他一上一下的动作动着。

托尼费力地吞吐着莱万的阴茎，舌尖将柱身的每一处都舔湿，手握住柱身下部，随着吞吐的动作跟着撸动。

也许是莱万没能控制住自己，按着托尼脑袋的手用力过度，使得自己的阴茎进得太深了，托尼干呕了几下，但很快托尼就又继续着自己的动作。

后穴的跳蛋的速度好像不停地在加快，莱万另一只抓着床单的手慢慢收紧，  
“托尼……起来……我……啊……”

托尼还没来得及抬头莱万就射了出来，几股精液喷在了他的嘴角。  
克洛泽伸手将他嘴角的精液抹掉，又放到托尼的口中，指尖上的精液被舔净。

托尼俯身吻上莱万，将口中剩余的精液渡到他嘴里，直到两人都尝到了味道才起身。

克洛泽将莱万后穴中的跳蛋拿了出来，擦了擦他头上的汗，  
“别忘了你比赛结束欠我的。”


End file.
